


Sans is happy

by Podunks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podunks/pseuds/Podunks





	Sans is happy

Sans is happy

He sniffed a flower today, and then told a really bad pun that made the flower said 'fuck you' 

He's happy, he played video games with Frisk

He re-calibrated puzzles with his bro because he loves him 

Everyone is alive and happy and so is Sans and forever will be and his world never Resets ever and he's okay with that and never has nightmares of his brother or him dying.

Everyone is happy and has a happy ending 

The end.


End file.
